Atobe's Birthday Date
by Sanz0girl
Summary: Birthday Fic for Atobe! Everyone's guessing on who will be Atobe's date for his birthday party.


USUAL DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO PRINCE OF TENNIS

CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO BE OOC

SHOUNEN AI BOY/BOY

So, realized that today 10/4 (or rather yesteday, as it is 1:00 am now) that it was Keigo's birthday when I was browsing an online site on POT for a chapter in Mending Hearts. So wrote this rather late and it is 1am (Yawn, I need to sleep now) but hope you enjoy

* * *

"Not going," Ryoma muttered, pulling the bill of his white cap lower.

"You _can't _just not go, Ochibi, nya. This is a birthday party for _Atobe!"_

"Yeah, Echizen. Kikumaru's senpai's right! An Atobe party. I heard it's going to be even better than last year's party. Much better since it's his eighteenth birthday and all. And It's always fun, has lots of foods and games and well, you don't miss a party hosted by Atobe."

"Tired."

"Aww, Echizen. You can rest after the party, nya!"

And that was how he was dragged to Atobe's party, leaning against a wall, fighting a losing battle with sleep. He had just gotten out of the car that had driven him home from his fourteen hour long flight back to Japan when Momoshiro and Eiji both skidded to a stop on their bikes and dragged him here. No protests deterred them. He glanced around through heavy lids. Almost everyone he knew from the tennis circuit were there, as well as a bunch of other teens he didn't. Some students, he recognized were from his school, others must be from Atobe's school.

Then there was _her._ He looked at the girl that everyone had been talking about all night.

Atobe's date.

His head lolled forward again and Ryoma jerked up and yawned widely. He needed to find a place to sleep.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Hmm, wonder what beauty's going to be hanging off Atobe's arm this year. Betcha it's her." Momoshiro grinned, for it was a fact that every year, Atobe has a lady of unparalleled beauty by his side. And each year, there was a poll on who the lucky lady might be. He was placing his bet on this year's Ms. Beauty -, the seventeen years old high school beauty pageant winner of the year. Almost every school held a beauty pageant and the winner of each school then goes to the national beauty pageant and the most beautiful was then selected as the reigning beauty queen for that year. This year's winner has fine black hair that shimmers, lips so plump and red like cherries;dark fathomless eyes like black diamond on a heart shaped face. A lot of them were betting it was her.

"Fshh, yeah," Kaidoh hissed a blush on his face.

"Data shows a 99.999% it is her that Atobe has chosen as his date tonight."

"Saa, only 99.999% Inui?"

Inui nodded. "Yes, a very slim chance of .001% that he chose someone else."

"Yes, Sadaharu is correct. Very slim chance it would be someone else," Yanagi agreed, nodding with his eyes closed into slits.

"Eh, then why not 100% that it's her, Nya?"

Both data masters shrugged. "All data must have room for errors."

"She's over there with that group," Fuji pointed to Atsuko dressed in a glittering gown,holding court with a bunch of love struck boys. "But where's Atobe?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Keigo took off his light blazer, and rolled his shoulders, relishing the cool October air. It was stifling in there. Walking out into his large manicured garden (an area off limits to the guests) he looked back briefly at the sounds of music and laughter and smiled briefly, glad that people was having fun at his party. Wished he was too, but he felt empty.

"Ouch!" Atobe looked down at the foot he just tripped over and sighed. _Could only be Jiro,_ he thought. _Only Jiro would find an area that is off limites like this to sleep in_, but he was proven wrong when the body -smaller and shorter than Jiro's – sat up.

"Stupid Monkey King! Watch where you're stepping!" Keigo's heart leaped to his throat.

"You shouldn't be sleeping out here. You could catch a cold." Keigo placed his blazer over Ryoma's shoulder and pulled him close, his palm touching Ryoma's cheek. "See, your face is cold."

"Hmm."

"Thought your plane was delayed and you couldn't make it."

"Took another flight," Ryoma murmured, snuggling closer to Keigo. "Sorry, the senpai-tachi dragged me here before I could clean up and change."

"Just glad you are here."

"Happy Birthday, Keigo." Ryoma lifted his head and Keigo bent down to place a kiss on Ryoma's lips. "Welcome home, love."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Of course I am Atobe-san's date tonight," the winner smugly said, enjoying the looks of envy from the girls and the adoring looks from the boys. She giggled, fluttering her lashes. "He _personally _invited me."

"Of course he did. Atobe would be a fool not to recognize a beauty like you," Some random guy said and waxed poetic about her.

"Ha, see, knew it. It's her that he chose," Shishido leaned in next to Yuushi. "She's even prettier than any of the previous ones. Or any of the other girls here." Yuushi rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Of course it's her. Was there any doubt that Atobe would have chosen anyone but the best?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"I saw her. She's quite a beauty." Keigo looked down at Ryoma and cocked his head, earning Ryoma's frown.

"Don't pretend. The one that won the contest. Everyone's been talking about her, saying she's your date for the night."

"She is not."

"I know, but they don't." Ryoma waved in the direction of the house.

"You are the only one for me now, Ryoma."

"I'd better be!" Ryoma harumphed, causing Keigo to chuckle at how cute his boyfriend looked when jealous.

"What present did you get me?" He asked teasingly, for in truth, he didn't want anything from Ryoma but Ryoma. He had all the things he needed already. But he still pouted when Ryoma said, "You said not to get you anything, so I didn't." Keigo tried not to let it show, bopping his chin on Ryoma's head, breathing in Ryoma.

Ryoma inwardly laughed at a sulking Keigo. _One year _to date they had gone out. None knew this, but they started dating last year on Keigo's birthday, right after his party actually. He had been tired out after too much food and games and found an empty room to nap. Unfortunately, or fortunately as he looked at it now, it had been Keigo's room (and he would have known, if he had taken the time to look around), so had witnessed Keigo telling last year's date that it was over right outside his door. She cried bucketful of tears and ran off. He had called Keigo cold hearted. Keigo called shim a nosy brat. And then he woke up the next morning in Keigo's bed. Naked as the day he was born and with his backside on fire.

"Just what are you smiling about, ahn?"

"Just remembering how we met last year."

"Hmph. How can I forget? You tackled me to the ground and started kissing me."

"That's a lie, Monkey King. _You _grabbed me and started to take of my clothes!"

Keigo grinned. He can't say that he remembered who kissed who first. Or who took off whose clothes, but clothes were definitely all over the place in his room when he woke up and saw Ryoma asleep next to him, curled up like a kitten. Cute as one, too. Tufts of hair poking out in all directions, long lashes against smooth tan skin. Keigo shifted uncomfortably at the memory. And he jerked when a finger ran up the inside of his thigh, teasing him.

"Brat, don't do that," He hissed as those fingers got even closer to his evident arousal. "I do have a present for you after all, Kei." Interest and lust sparked in Keigo's eyes. "Oh, really. I think I will like this present of yours."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"For being Atobe's date, he hasn't even been by her side," Sengoku commented.

"I can be Atobe for her, puri," Niou said, then did a Keigo imitation. "Be awed by Ore-Sama's date, but even be more awed by Ore-Sama magnificent beautiful self!"

A few around him chuckled. "That sounded like Atobe, alright." Tachibana said. Yukimura laughed lightly and Sanada shook his head at his teammate's antics.

"Looks like you are having fun, neh?"

"Ah, Fuji, Tezuka," Yukimura greeted and they nodded back. "So have either of you paid your homage to the fair

beauty of the evening?"

"It doesn't seem she is very lonely. I see Momoshiro, Kirihara,, Wakato and quite a few others surrounding her," Fuji said, looking over. "But the honored guest is missing."

"Odd as he is usually very attentive to his attentive to his date," Kajimoto said as he walked up to their group.

"Perhaps she is not his date at all," Fuji commented.

"Look, there is Atobe now."

A light shone atop the double wide grand stair case. Keigo was there, bathed in that light with a mic in his hand as he gazed down on everyone like a king surveying his loyal subjects.

"Attention, everyone!" He said into the mic and the noise quieted down, all their gazes turned to him.

"Is everyone enjoying Ore-Sama's party?" Yells of yes and hands clapped.

"Of course you did. It is Ore-Sama's party after all." Keigo pompously said. Sanada rolled his eyes. "That guy never changes."

Keigo started walking down the stairs and everyone's eyes glued to him as he walked closer and closer to the girl, who preened -

And pass her!

There was gasps and then quiet murmurs. Did this mean she was not Atobe's date?

"My, now this is interesting," Fuji muttered, his blue eyes opened.

Then Keigo stopped in the center of the room. And just stood there.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Keigo felt kind of foolish just standing there. Ryoma had said that he really did have a present and that he needed to be at the center of the room for him to get it. He wondered what it was. It certainly wasn't what he thought Ryoma would give him, leaving him hanging like that out in the garden, hard and wanting. And it took a while too, to calm down enough for him to come back in and face everyone in the room.

He could feel the stillness of the room as everyone's eyes were on him, expecting something. Then out of the stillness came footsteps. He looked toward it and his eyes crinkled. Ryoma was walking toward him, slowly. Until he stood just an arm's length away.

Ryoma released a very nervous, shaky breath. His knees were shaking; his hands was shaking;His heart was pounding; and is mouth was dry. Ryoma licked his lips and took the mic from Keigo's hand, turning to face the crowd -

and wanted to run away and wait until next year to tell everyone.

Everyone watched him. He could see Tezuka and Fuji. Yukimura, Sanada, and Niou. Sengoku, Tachibana, Oishi and more faces.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up at happy blue eyes, comforting eyes. Reassuring eyes. Eyes that told him he didn't need to do this if he didn't want to. If he was not ready to and Ryoma steeled himself. He was ready. He raised the mic up.

"Happy Birthday Keigo," Ryoma started. And just by using Keigo's first name, there was already a ripple through the crowd, but what he said next was a moment made in history for them. For everyone there that knew Ryoma and Keigo.

"I Love You."

Keigo felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest at those words. The first time that Ryoma had said them. He took the mic from Ryoma.

"I Love you, too." Keigo said, wrapping his arm around Ryoma and kissed him. Kissed him for all to see. For everyone to know that Ryoma was his date that night and for every day and night after.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

UPDATED 10/5/2010

R&R


End file.
